Burning Love
by Mariathedorkydragon
Summary: -Levy asks Lucy to come down to their work, The Strauss Cafe, for something really important! whats the outcome? Nalu Cafe AU One-Shot!-


**One-Shot! yeah! xD**

 **sorry for not updating Prologue-The Story of The Fairy Guardian ish working on it as I post this lhh**

 **Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, only the Idea of this short short story, everything belongs to Mashima-Sensei Enjoy ^^**

I sighed as I walked downtown to meet up with my best friend Levy, for some odd reason she wanted to hang out at our workplace, Strauss Cafe, which I don't mind coming there it's just...she calls me up telling me to get down here quick and I was in the middle of writing my novel!

Soon I calmed down and made it to the cafe, I walked in a bell ringing as I did. Once I got in Mirajane greeted me from the bar "hello Lucy! Your shift doesn't start till 5 what's up?"

I smiled and waved at her "hiya Mira! Yeah I know but Levy-Chan called me to meet her here, where is she by the way?" She smiled and pointed to a table near the glass window, there sat Levy reading. I thanked Mira and walked to her "hey Levy-Chan what book are you reading this time" I said as I sat across from her

I looked at the cover "Love Lives Forever" she said, The cover had a red rose on it, it seemed very interesting

"what's it about" I asked

"it's about this wolf family who had a child but they wanted her to have a normal life, so she lived without knowing she's a wolf until she turned 16, that's about as far as I got" she said not even looking at me I nodded, it sounded cool I'll ask her to borrow it after she was done, but I need to find out why she made me come out here.

"soo, care to explain why you called me out here?" I asked, she looked up at me, then marked her page, shut the book, and then set the book down "well I was walking around town then I wanted to drop by here to get a drink as I came in and sat down some guys came in after me" she leaned across the table whispering in my ear "there" she pointed her finger at the table a few feet away from us, There were 3 males, hot males, one with long dark hair, another with Black short hair, and one with pink hair, I blushed deeply

"Levy-Chan!" I yelled quietly She looked back at me and blushed "and I didn't want to be alone"

I gave a poker face "you were alone for a few minutes" She went back to her seat and raised her arms in the air "YEAH! Worst few minutes of my life!" as soon she yelled her hands flew to her mouth, covering it as she blushed harder. The guys next to us look at us like we were crazy old ladies who live with their cats!

I signed and covered my face with my hand, "Idiot Levy-Chan!" I whispered She put her hands down and whispered a soft "sorry" I then called over a waitress since I'm thirsty for some nice tea

The waitress walked to us, she looks likes a newbie, she handed us a little menu, and bowed "hello may I take your order?" she asked, I nodded "yes, I would like a sweet tea please" she nodded taking my menu. She turned to Levy who gave her back the menu "same thing" she nodded and left

Levy turned to me "who's paying?"

"you"

"WHAT!? why me!?"

I held up my pointer finger "one you called me here" I held another one up "two this is how you're going to repay me for bothering me for a stupid reason" She pouted and crossed her arms "it wasn't a stupid reason.."

"sure.."

Soon our drinks came we thanked her and I took a sip of it. But it wasn't what I expected, all that came was hotness, I cringed in pain, Levy saw me and gave a worried look "Lu-Chan? Are you alright?"

I slowly swallowed what I had, and smiled slightly "yeah it's just they mixed up my tea with coffee…hot coffee" I said while standing up, she nodded and I started to walk to the front

But soon was met with the floor...

"SHIT, OWW! DAMNIT!" I heard a man yell

I felt nervous, well who wouldn't be?! I then heard laughter and felt hands on my back "Lu-Chan! Are you alright!" I slowly looked up and saw one of the hot males cringing in pain while cursing under his breath.

I gasped once I saw that all my coffee was all over his… Crotch!

I jumped up "oh my Mavis! Sir are you okay! Shit I'm sorry!" I grabbed some napkins "here I'll h-" I stopped and mentally slapped myself 'really Lucy, really'

"e-eh maybe you can do it" I said blushing while handing him the napkins

"OH MY MAVIS AHAHAHA FLAME HEAD GOT BURNED!" laughed the short haired male, the other laughing along with him "ON HIS DICK!"

pinkie growled at the other males "Shut it bastards!"

He then looked back at me and grinned "it's fine it looks like you forgot to tie your shoelaces" he pointed down to my feet which he was right, they were all united "shit!" I Cursed and went down to tie them, I then came back up "thanks" he nodded "is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked, I needed to at least repay him I felt guilty, just imagine how much that hurt.

He thought for a second then smiled "I know!" He grabbed my hand and pulled out a pen and wrote something

He then let go while grinning and turned around walking out the cafe with his friends following behind still laughing at what happened, I looked down to see some numbers with a winky face

My face fell

He gave me his number…

Well shit, this day got interesting..


End file.
